Forbidden
by squishy-lemon
Summary: In a world where vampires and humans are at war. Fionna, a generals daughter, runs away from her well protected home. she had never left the walls of the West human territory before, but she has a thirst of adventure like her mother.what if she crosses a vampire on her path? What if the vampire was Marshall Lee the vampire king? Will they become mortal enemies? or forbidden lovers?
1. Chapter 1

Forbidden: chapter one

Disclaimer: I do not own adventure time but bless the people who did :3

Cover Picture by me

**Bold: is for authors notes**

Regular: is for the story

_This is for thoughts of the characters _

"I never want to see you the rest of the evening, Fionna! Go to your room!" The general shouted.

Tears welled in Fionna's eyes as she bit her tongue to prevent her from saying anymore. She stomped out of the room shutting the vault door closed with a harsh slam.

The general sighed. "Jacob… Lock her in her room…" a man with orange hair and a beard nodded, he walked out of the room towards Fionna's quarters.

Fionna the human laid head down on her blue satin bed. Her long blond hair was scattered all over the bed. She heard a small click at her door, she sat up right away running to the door and trying to open in. it was locked. "Jacob open the door!" Fionna cried as she slammed her fists on her room door.

Jacob sighed. "I'm sorry Fionna… Generals orders…"

**Alright, so some of you readers might be confused about why Fionna is crying, or your confused about who this general is, or maybe about the vault they live in. well my avid readers, let start from the very beginning.**

*** Flashback ***

Once upon a time there was a blue and green planet called earth. There were many creatures on the earth. Some were big, some were small. Some were made out of fire, and some were made out of ice. Some were colorful, and some were monochromatic. Some were carnivores, and some were herbivores. These creatures of the earth lived in harmony. Until one day a species called humans, had declared war. The humans had enough of being set down as low class, they were always hunted down as prey, and they had no powers. They finally attacked other creatures and their clans, they took over land, and even wiped out a few species. The green meadows turned into grassless battle fields that were still were littered with dead bodies of soldiers. The blue skies were covered with smoke and they turned into a gloomy gray. The sea was littered with trash and stained from oils people had dumped carelessly and quickly. It was war. Finally a species called vampires, stood up and refused to let the humans throw and order everyone around. The humans and vampires went to war. Victory was served for the vampires. They not only won the war, but they were able to wipe out more then half of the human race. Lost and destroyed, the humans agreed to a treaty that stopped the war. But vampires and humans remain enemies to this day. Hatred for each other grew so much that humans decide to live in large vaults that had silver fences in order to avoid them. In one of these vaults called, Vault Crystal, was the great-great-grandson of the man who had declared war over earth. He was now passed on to be the general of the soldiers and president of the vault. One day the man's wife gave birth to a baby girl of which they named, Fionna. Everyone rejoiced over the birth of the general's baby girl. One day the general's wife decided to go outside, she had said, "sometimes freedom and adventure is the cure to war." She kissed her husband and daughter and went on a three day trip with a group of soldiers to the East of human territory. A day later, the general received a letter saying that his wife's camp sight was raided by vampires and that there were no survivors, including his wife. Outraged, the general declared that there was to be a 10 ft wall that would separate the East, North, West, and South human territory. Terrified that something that had happened to his wife might happen to his daughter, he never allowed her to ever venture out of the walls. His daughter grew up to be a curious and beautiful young woman like her mother. She lived in the vault until she was 18 years old.

_The End~_

**Welllll it's not really the end. As is said, Fionna the human was a curious girl who craved adventure like her mother. On the night Fionna was locked in her room, she had asked her father if she could venture out of the wall. Her father (the general) refused to let her go. Fionna began to argue with her father. She talked about how trapped and caged she was inside the wall. She had longed to see the outside world, she had learned about it in her mother's journals. The general, still paranoid about his wife, argued why he wouldn't let Fionna out of the walls. He told Fionna that she was a delicate of which should not be open out by the wild. Fionna grew angrier. She told him that she was going to leave no matter what he says. And that my dear readers, is why the general told Fionna she was to go to her room and not to see him for the rest of the day. Now that we have everything cleared and you understand the situation, let us get back to our story~**

Jacob sighed. "Sorry Fionna… Generals orders…" the man walked away from her room, the sound of her sobs dying down and the pounding stopped.

Fionna laid on her bed as she stared up at the ceiling thinking. Her eyes were puffy from crying and her cheeks were stained from tears. She sat up, her mind was set on an idea. She got out of bed and reached on top of her dresser. She took hold of the green back pack and laid is town on her bed. Fionna packed a few clothes and a first aid kit. She took a map from her study table. Fionna reached down under the bed and took out her mother's journal. The journal's cover was made out of dark brown leather and in the middle was a Ruby.

Fionna stuffed the journal in a safe place in her back pack. She then got changed into a blue half sleeve with a dark blue skirt and white leggings under. She wore her brown boots and her mother's hand skinned bunny hat. She put on a dark green scarf that covered her mouth and the tip of her nose.

When Fionna was set and all packed, she picked up a piece of paper and a pencil and wrote a letter. Once she was done she opened her window. Not even looking back at her room she started to climb the thick vines that grew on the side of her house. When she reached the bottom she made a run for it to the wall. Using her grappling claw, she shot at the wall and in one swift jump, she was out of the wall and into the moonlit night.


	2. Dear Father

Forbidden: chapter two

Normal: is for the story

**Bold: is for Authors notes or loud noises**

_This is for the characters thoughts or other things._

Disclaimer: I do not own adventure time woooooooop

_I'm free._ Those were the first words that popped into Fionna's head when she landed on her feet. She looked back behind her at the gravel wall. "I'm free…" Fionna said her thoughts out loud. A grin formed on her face as she saw the entrance to the woods. Fionna didn't hesitate, she went running into the forest that seemed to coax her into entering the sea of trees.

Fionna ran deeper into the woods. Not even knowing where she was going she just went further. She ran past a small creek, she ran past a tall oak tree that looked like an old man. She ran so much she thought she felt her lungs pop out. She climbed up on a hill to where seemed to be so close to the sky that the moon touched it. As Fionna scrambled up the rocky hill she threw her arms up in the air exclaiming to the moon. "I'm free!" she laughed like a maniac taking in the moment. It felt like she had just escaped a prison and all her chains and limits just snapped off.

After wildly exclaiming about her freedom, Fionna sat down besides the oak tree she had passed early that had looked like an old man. She opened her back pack and took out her map and a red pen. She began to circle all the places she thought might have a secret dungeon or hidden treasure. She had read in her mother's journal about how she found so many dungeons and vaults that were protected by golems and other monstrous creatures. Her mother had found so many dungeons that she labeled it as a hobby.

Fionna looked over at her map and was pleased to see the plan she had neatly made out.

She first decided to find a way out of the forest she was in since it was technically still territory to her father.

_Father…._

Fionna felt herself shrivel up besides the tree, rethinking over if she should go or not. She came up with a few ideas:

_1. If I go then I'll be able to adventure out through the world. _

_2. Maybe I might discover some things that could help stop the hatred between humans and vampires… _

_3. I'll be able to die as an adventuress like mom instead of dying in vain, spending my life in the vault dusting father's books._

But then Fionna started thinking about things that might happen during her travels:

_What if I get captured or raided by vampires like mother?_

_I never been outside the wall before, this is even the first time I've seen so many _

_trees at once!_

_Will father hate me for disobeying his orders?_

Fionna stood up as she thought about more reasons why she **should** go and reasons why she **should not** go. She stared down at the ground as she walked passed the old creek and past the hill she had climbed. She didn't even look up when the sun began to push the moon away and coax the morning to wake up. Fionna only kept walking.

_I wonder what father is doing right now…_

*** **5 hours ago *****

The general scratched his chin as he thought about the argument he had with his daughter. He thought if he was really holding her back from growing up and pursuing her dream. The general sighed loudly as he slouched on his seat.

"Jacob, you there?" the general said as he was still deep in thought.

"Yes, General, I am always by your side." Jacob stepped to the side of the generals arm chair from behind.

"… Go check on my daughter… She's been oddly quiet. And we both know, speaking from experience, that Fionna isn't usually quiet after having a 'discussion' with me." The general spoke bluntly as he sat up straighter.

"Yes sir, I'll see to it." Jacob bowed as he was dismissed from the general's office.

The general sighed as he pulled out a picture of his wife from his secret compartment in his desk. He sighed as he placed his hand gently on the picture and said in a voice barely auditable, "oh Jane… I can't control our daughter… she's already bloomed into a beautiful woman who has a craving for adventure." The general chuckled slightly as he looked down at the picture and said with a sad smile. "just like you…"

"Fionna, it's Jacob, I'm coming in." Jacob knocked on the door once more and didn't get a response. He took out one of the many keys he was given and unlocked the door to Fionna's room.

"Fionna?" he looked inside the empty room, shocked to see that Fionna wasn't present at all. His eyes quickly gestured to the open window.

"oh no..." was all he was managed to say. He looked over at her desk to see a note. He picked it up and scanned through it.

Not bothering to close the window, Jacob ran out of the room and down the hall to the general's office.

The general heard foot steps and he quickly threw the picture frame back into it's secret compartment under his desk. The office door was quickly slammed opened which startled the man. What was even more startling was the pale expression his trusted guard had.

"general!" Jacob huffed as he tried to catch his breath. He waved the letter in the air and placed it on the general's desk.

"It's about Fionna… she's not in her room." He gestured for the general to read the letter before doing anything first.

The general nodded as he quickly took the letter and read it out:

_Dear Father,_

_ After thinking it over, I have finally decided to leave this vault. I feel like I'm not able to spread my wings and fly. I'm stuck in my room all day like a caged bird. So I am sorry that I have disobeyed your orders. But I think you and I both know that I'm old enough to venture out of these walls. I love you dad, so just continue your work without me around. Don't look for me, I don't want to get in the way of your work._

_ Love,_

_ Fionna~_


	3. First Dungeon Crawl!

Forbidden: chapter three

Disclaimer: I do not own adventure weeeeeee!

**Ah, welcome back avid reader. I was about to give up on this story but seeing that a lot have you are enjoying it, I decided to continue it. So enjoy this chapter! **

- **The author, squishy-lemon.**

Fionna laid asleep on a bed of moss and dead leaves. The sun rose up, waking up the forests. The birds sang their morning song which Fionna didn't appreciate that much. she shuffled more in her sleep.

_Tweet Tweet Tweet Tweet!_

A bird sang happily, perched on a tree to where Fionna slept near to. Fionna shuffled more in her sleep getting irritated.

_Tweet Tweet Tweet Tweet!_

Fionna grunted as she shuffled to her side.

_Tweet Tweet Tweet Tweet!_

Finally outraged and disturbed, Fionna shot up from her sleeping spot and stood up. "**SHUT UP!" **she screamed so loudly that the birds flew away and landed on the tree that was next to Fionna this time.

Silence came over to the forest. After five minutes Fionna laid back down on her spot. And in less than a minute a noise woke her up.

_Tweet Tweet Tweet Tweet!_

**_Oh Grod… today is going to be a long day…_**Fionna thought to herself as she sat up glaring at the innocent bird.

*** Time Skip. A few hours later ***

The noon sun was high in the cloudless day. The sun's shining rays or light burning Fionna's neck as she looked down at a map as she walked. She didn't mind, she was too deep in thought to even care if she fell down a ditch at the very moment.

After studying her map intensely, Fionna's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a low growl. It was her stomach. Fionna realized that she hadn't eaten anything since leaving the West human territory. She took out of her bag a roll of bread and a water bottle. She had packed those from her own exclusive mini fridge that was in her room. Well, at least it **_was_** her room.

After finishing off every last crumb of the bread roll, Fionna stood up. She looked down at her map but on the corner of her eye she saw a faint sparkle. She looked down, away from where she held her map. On the ground was a silver dented dagger. As Fionna picked it up there was lettering written on the handle:

_Use this dagger the right way and you'll find yourself at bay_

_Use this dagger the wrong way and you will find yourself in dismay_

**_What a cheesy poem…._** Fionna thought to herself while examining to blade.

Sure it was a dagger that could cut someone. But it was dented and dull. It was useless, it most likely couldn't cut a stick! But it was the only weapon Fionna had in her possession. She had taken the blade with her in her travels.

Fionna had decided that _Red Rock Path_ would be her first destination. There would have to be a dungeon in there. The place was made out of red rocks and barely anyone went there! It was a perfect place to hide a treasure.

Fionna made her into the entrance of red rock path. She was flipping through her mother's journal. According to her mother's experiences, the entrance to a dungeon was mostly likely someplace that anybody would least expect it to. There would usually be a trigger to open the entrance.

As Fionna finished reading the information she wanted know, she began to look around. She pressed a few rocks hoping there was a secret button, she cautiously would put her hands in cracks hoping that there was a hidden switch.

"Ack! Where is the dang switch!" Fionna yelled while looking up at the sky. Her forehead dripped with beads of sweat since she had been in the sun for a while looking for an entrance. Fionna was about to give up until she sat on a rock and a small **_click_** was heard.

Fionna's head spun around to see that a large boulder had just rolled away once she had sat down on a rock. She smiled to herself.

**_One point for Fionna, score!_** She thought to herself grinning.

Fionna pumped her fists in the air happily before she wiped her sweaty forehead and took her back pack. She walked into the darkly dimmed opening. Fionna suddenly felt all jittery, it was her first dungeon crawl and she had found an entrance all by herself! She felt like a little kid but she didn't care. She concentrated, peeking through the corners to make sure something wasn't ahead of her wanting to fight.

Fionna finally made it to a dead end and she stood there staring at the rock wall dumbfounded. She grew angry and she said in a loud rage filled voice, "**I SPEND HALF MY DAY LOOKING FOR SOMETHING THAT LED TO A DEAD END!"**

With her frustration welled inside of her se kicked the wall which made another small **_click_**.

The ground below her shook as the floor began to spread apart. Soon the ground beneath her created a small hole and Fionna fell through the hole. She fell into the darkness, she was falling so fast that she thought she was flying! She just kept falling

Falling

…and falling….until..

***THUD!***

Fionna landed right into a pile of gold coins. She sat up rubbing the back of her neck, her head throbbing. She opened eyes and gasped at the sight.

There were piles and piles of gold! There were pearls, jewelry, diamonds, rubies, chests filled with gold, there were even chests **made **out of gold! Fionna had never seen so much money and gold coins in her life! She squealed happily.

**_Two points for Fionna! _**She thought giving herself a mental high five.

She stood up and went to a pile of jewelry. She picked up a necklace that had an aquamarine diamond that was the shape of a heart. She admired the jewels shine until she heard a loud **THUD.**

Fionna turned around to see the figure of a man on the same heap of gold she had landed on when she found the place.

"Ack! Landing on a pile of gold isn't the best way to soften a fall!" the man screeched. His voice was low but some what higher pitched then normal men, he must have been a teenager.

The figures back was turned to Fionna. She was able to see his dark jet black hair and the back of his red plaid polo.

As the teen rubbed his temples, still mumbling about the fall, Fionna made her way to him slowly, taking out her dagger.

**PHEW! Finally I found some inspiration and motivation to finish this chapter today! Hope you enjoyed it! I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as possible! Thanks for all the favorites, follows, and reviews! **


	4. Marshall Lee the vampire king?

Forbidden: chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own adventure time but ya'll know it's awesome X3

"AAAARRRGGGG!" The raging battle cry of Fionna broke the silence. She dashed to the figure holding the dagger in her hand.

The teen barely missed the hit. He stumbled backwards facing his attacker. He sniffed the air and hissed at Fionna, easily knocking the dagger out of her hands. "SILVER!? WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO, KILL ME?!"

Fionna yelped once the blade was knocked out of her shaking hands like it was nothing. She looked up at the teen and gulped noticing his features.

He had soft light gray skin with pointy ears and white fangs. He had jet black hair and deep red eyes that seemed to stare into her soul. His jeans were ripped and he had a red half sleeve plaid polo that was almost completely unbuttoned, revealing his black under shirt.

**_A-ah…. A v-vampire… _**

Fionna gulped as her thoughts whirled crazily, she never seen a vampire in person, and she didn't prepare to see one.

The human girl dropped to her knees hugging herself readying for his attack.

Seeing this, the vampire blinked confused and starting chuckling madly.

"what the. What are you doing woman?!" he laughed looking down at Fionna

"just shut up, stupid vampire." She shut her eyes regretting to say that

"Excuse me?" the vampire lifted Fionna up by her green scarf, nearly choking her when she was lifted up on the ground.

"you're talking to the **_Vampire King_** girlie. I suggest you shut your trap and be a little bit more nicer." He smirked pulling her closer to him. His smirk faded as he sniffed the air once more and brought Fionna closer, his face was now nestled on her neck.

Fionna closed her eyes, expecting she was going to get bitten. But instead she received a small lick from him which sent a shiver up her spine. She then suddenly found herself being dropped on the ground like a toy.

"Ohhhhhhh snaaaaap!" the vampire's eyes seemed to glow redder. "You're human! Hah wow! I didn't recognize your scent for a moment since you're covered in dirt hahah!" he laughed at himself and sighed. "woah never seen a human in a while… or even tasted one…" the teen stepped closer to Fionna smirking.

Fionna scooted away but he came down to her height on the ground and moved closer. His face was now close to her neck and she whimpered.

" just suck my blood already you revolting vampire…." She hissed under her breath. But the mood quickly changed as the vampire broke out in laughter falling backwards.

"haha! Of course I'm not going to you idiot human! Hahah! I would share your blood color with my tribe." He then pouted which Fionna oddly thought was a bit cute. But she reminded herself that there are such vampires that have powers to control people with their looks. Such of them are called **_Lust vampires._** She read in her mother's diary that they suck out the energy of the person they're mating with. Gross.

"suck your blood? Ugh, why are humans always stereotyping us." He rolled his eyes as he floated on his back leaving Fionna's mouth open in awe as he floated.

"Vampires don't suck your blood, we drink the shade of red from it. Tch, idiotic human."

Fionna had enough, she got more irritated with this guy. She hated the fact she had just given up twice to a vampire that didn't even do anything to her except irate her.

Fionna stood up. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING IDIOTIC WOMAN YA BUTT!?"

"ohhh soooo scared!~" the vampire through his hands in the air acting like a frightened person.

This act only irked Fionna even more. She dashed to him picking up the dagger form the floor and slamming him against the wall holding the dagger to his neck.

"ohhh looks like missy here has some spice~" he smirked. He looked into her eyes that were light blue.

"wait a sec.. I've seen those eyes somewhere befo-" The vampire was interrupted in the middle of his sentence when the blade was pushed closer to his neck.

His mind was still pondering about Fionna. **_Hmm those eyes, I swear I know ive seen them some place before…. Oh right!_**

Marshall remembered the piercing blue eye of the general of the West human territory who warned him to come near them. Which was pretty harsh since Marshall remembered he just wanted to take some strawberries from a bush that was like 10 ft away from the wall.

**_But why does the girl have the same eyes as him? The general didn't have a daughter last time he checked. _**

The vampire looked at Fionna with assuring eyes. He thought maybe he could get some answers out of her.

"alright alright chill human lady I'm not gonna drink the red from her blood…. But I do want answers"

Fionna raised a brow. "why should I spare a vampire?!"

The vampire smirked. "well I'm sure the general of the West human clan would like his daughter back… his eyes glowed. "alive"

Fionna's hands seemed to soften from his words, her eyes were wide as she thought of being tossed back into home.

Seeing her expression, the vampire smirked. He knew his lucky guess was correct. She was the general's daughter.

"Fine… but if you pull any tricks I won't hesitate to chop your head off." Fionna growled backing away the knife still pointed at him.

"alright fine. But hey, I don't know your name. or do you want me to just call you **_woman_** or **_idiotic lady_**." He smirked.

"tch… Fionna… That's my name.." Fionna glared at him. "whats yours vampire **freak**."

" ahem, its vampire**king**."

Fionna rolled her eyes not believing him, se thought it was just a nickname or something.

"The names Marshall, Marshall the king of the North vampire/demon tribe."

"you serious?" Fionna said have joking.

"serious." He smirked proudly of his title.

Fionna sighed. "well vampire king… what is it you want to ask me?"

**_AHHHHHHHH!_**** I've finally completed this chapter! Sorry that I didn't update sooner, it was my birthday on the fifth hehe. Well I'm glad you guys are liking the story! J feel free to ask me some questions, or suggestions to the story. I'll try to **


End file.
